Phobias
by xEverlastingxEternalxLovex
Summary: Multi-chap of different phobias Sonny suddenly inherits...all because of a certain heartthrob. Channy.
1. Mnemophobia

**Hey :) This is a different type of fic to what I usually write and hope it's quite original.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A chance or names of phobias**

* * *

Usually I would love to sleep on this peaceful night, however tonight all my thoughts were all focused around _him, _I couldn't get to sleep. Thrashing and turning, I finally gazed at my closed window. Sighing I haul out of bed and pad over to my window, move the curtains back and look out. The white glow from the moon shone throughout the street, making it somehow look eerie but serene. It's beautiful. I breathe out. Today's been a long day at the studio and all I wanted to do was fall asleep forever. Today I got in another huge argument with _him. _

My hand presses against the cold window frame as memories come flooding back into my mind, and not so cheery memories. Groaning, I closed my eyes trying to get rid of those awful flashbacks. Mnemophobia-the fear of memories, usually I love to reincarnate my life but lately, it's been a bother. Why is _he_ always on my mind? Opening my eyes, I gazed out at the breathtaking scenery once more before my hand leaves the window. The curtains swing close. I stumbled back to bed to hopefully get some sleep tonight without having to think about _him._

_"Why can't you leave me alone?" He sneered, his blue eyes piercing through my soul._

_"Because I don't want" I replied shocked and scared, he's never been this angry before._

_"Just run along to Chuckle City where you belong" he hissed, his blonde hair falling slightly in his eyes._

_"What's wrong with you, why are you always such a jerk?" I demanded, tucking a loose strand of black hair behind my ear._

_"Well if I'm such a jerk, why are you still here?" He shot back._

_"I don't know, you know, all I wanted to do was comfort you because I know what it's like to lose a family member, but you're just so snappy!" I shouted, annoyed, sure I should act more considerare especially since he lost his beloved sister in a fatal car accident. But he gets me so frustrated, I mean I'm trying to be nice and all he does is become his snobby self but ten times worse.  
_

_His eyes darkened as he whispered harshly, "Get out" _

_"Chad, I-I'm sorry, I know it's hard, believe me but you don't have to be-"_

_"I said get out" he repeated darkly, blue eyes starting to well up with tears._ _He didn't want to appear weak as he turned his head away from __me. Gazing at him, my heart broke more and more with every step I __took away from him and regretted leaving especially as I saw his __shoulders shaking which meant he was sobbing, his body started __shaking and rattling and all I wanted to do was go over there and hug __him, comfort him, tell him everything was going to be ok. I didn't, I left, __and regret it deeply._

I woke up startled and covered with sweat and breathing heavily. Tears fell down my eyes as I realised my mistake, he was just upset and lashed out on everyone; he needed a friend there for him but I left him to deal with the grief himself. I wonder if he'll be in work today? I hope so, I'd like to apologise and keep an eye on him. Glancing at my alarm clock, I noticed it was only four o'clock in the morning. Rolling my eyes, I fell back onto my bed.

Mnemophobia-Definitely making me want to fear my memories, especially painful ones like these.

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading, in case you were wondering, it is a multi-chapter series all about different phobias. Please review and tell me what you think. xx**


	2. Amaxophobia

**This is the next phobia Sonny obtains, I tried to make it not so ****cliché but it's really hard. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance.  
**

* * *

Thinking about Chad has made me feel guilty, upset, nervous, and anxious. What do I say if I see him today? Apologise? Should I go into work today? Finally deciding I stepped just outside my car and shakily opened the car door. _Just breathe Sonny, just breathe._ I slid onto my seat that has warmed up already from the heat of the Californian sun shining through the windscreen. 

My hands shook trying to start the car and I realised I couldn't. Sighing, I hugged the steering wheel as I layed my head down on my arms. _Just breathe and don't think._

Content for a while, I took off in my car and drove down a busy road. I stifled a yawn, I didn't get much sleep last night and had to get up early today, just so I could speak to Chad alone. 

My mouth protested staying shut and opened wide letting out my yawn. My eyes clenched shut as I held up a hand to cover my mouth, I didn't want to be rude. But suddenly remembering where I was, I quickly snapped my eyes open just in time to see a child starting to cross the road, what was that kid doing, walking across a busy street? 

I swerved the car, slamming on the brakes. My car protested as the tyres made a horrible screeching noise, turning to a ditch on the side of the road. The bonnet jolted when it hit the hole and my car violently stopped, airbags flew out, hitting my face and I tried shoving them down as I searched desprately to see if the little boy was ok. With the airbags refusing to co-operate, I squeezed outside my car door. 

Sighing in relief, I saw the boy got across safetly but grumbled when I realised how rude these early drivers are, they were speeding past without a second glance at me. Shouldn't they be curious? 

I turned to look at the state my car was in and sighed, this would take a while to get out. 

"Sonny?" Asked a confused voice.

Turning around my eyes spotted a black convertible and next to the car was a blue-eyed god. Well...a god in my eyes anyway. 

"Chad" I smiled breathless. I studied him, my eyes flickering around his body, he looked ok, would he forgive me? 

"Checking me out Munroe?" He laughed as a blush made its way onto my cheeks. 

"No" I replied quickly, too quickly. Maybe I was, a little. 

He chuckled which made my heart pound, trying to escape from my chest. "Bad driving Munroe?" He signalled to my trapped car. 

Blushing heavily I glared slightly "No, long story short, I yawned and didn't see the kid crossing the road and avoided hitting him at all costs, which leaves my car in a ditch, I mean why would there be a ditch in the first place? Did the road workers not think it was a smart idea to put cones around it, I mean sure I still would've fallen in, I lost control of the car, but-" 

"-Sonny, stop complaining, if you haven't noticed yet, we're on an abonded road, if you read the sign three hundred yards away, it says warning: road works, keep to right side of the road, they have a shortage of cones as kids think it's funny to steal them" he looked at me amused.

"Oops" I flushed, feeling guilty for accusing the workers for being lazy. 

"Look Chad, about yesterday, I'm really sorry, I really didn't mean to be rude especially considering-" 

Chad held a finger up as he silenced me. "It's fine Munroe, I mean we always fight, right?" He smiled fakely, hurt evidence in his eyes. 

Without thinking I propelled forward, throwing my arms around him and held onto him. He remained stiff before hesitantly snaking his arms around me also. 

"What's this for?" He asked bemused. 

"You need a friend right now" I replied, burying my head into the crook of his neck, inhaling his smell slightly. I almost moaned at how good he smelt. 

"Right, well do you want a lift? I can always call someone to remove your car from the ditch" he spoke suddenly, pulling away from me quickly and headed over to his car and opened the passenger door, gesturing for me to get in. I oblidged but felt slightly empty and rejetcted, he didn't have to pull away so fast as if I was on fire. 

"Stop!" I screamed just as Chad was about to pull out. 

"What?" He asked worried as he stopped. 

Shaking I shook my head, "I don't want to be in a car" I whispered holding onto my seat belt tight as my knuckles went white. 

Amaxophobia-Fear of riding in a car. 

"What, are you ok Sonny?" Asked Chad, looking in my eyes. 

His blue orbs entranced me slightly and my grip on my belt loosened. 

"I think maybe I don't like cars anymore because of what just happened" I sighed still gazing into his eyes. 

"Really?" Chad glanced at my hand that was gripping the seat belt and pulled it away with his own hand. 

The touch sent tingles through my arm and I relaxed immediately, smiling slightly. 

Chad noticing my ease, smiled. "I think you're the one who needs a friend right now Munroe" 

Starting up the car, Chad never let go of my hand the whole journey towards the studio. 

Amaxophobia-It's not so bad of being afraid of riding in cars, especially if you have Chad Dylan Cooper holding your hand throughout the ride.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I'll try to update chapters quick but I can't make any promises. Please Review and tell me what you think about the story so far.**


	3. Achluphobia

**Hope you have enjoyed the first two chapters...well here's the third.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance**

* * *

"Thanks Chad" I smiled gratefully as he walked me to my dressing room. 

Shrugging he looked down. "I-I was worried" he mumbled, confessing. 

Gasping, I placed my hand on his forehead. Did I hear right? Maybe he wasn't well afterall. 

"What are you doing?" He laughed pulling my hand off his forehead. 

"Checking to see if you're ill, you just said you were worried" I replied in a duh tone. 

"Well I was, you could've been hurt" he looked into my eyes sincerly. 

"Well I wasn't" I grinned, he was worried about me getting hurt. 

"Car accidents are nothing to be happy about Sonny" he warned. 

Frowning I noticed he was upset and guilt evaded me. Of course he would be affected by a car accident, his sister had just died in one. 

Opening my door, I flicked on the lights on my side of the dressing room and pulled Chad inside. 

"Chad..." I whispered, I pulled him close to me like I had earlier. He hid his face in my hair as he broke down crying. Seeing him so weak and so...un-Chad like was horrifying and painful. I ran my hands through his hair to comfort him, his hair was perfect as always, windswept and smooth. 

Finally his sobbing died down as he lifted his head, his eyes were red and puffy. How did he still manage to look so beautiful? My heart went out to him. 

"Thanks" he sniffed. 

"Are you ok?" I asked, still holding onto him. 

"Yeah...you won't tell anyone right?" He asked worried. 

"What, that _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper cries? Of course not Chad, it's private and plus, what you've been going through, it's understandable." 

He nodded gratefully before noticing how close we were. Immediately he pulled away, stood up and starightened his tie. 

I frowned. 

"Well, I better be going" he announced and turned around to leave, however before he reaches the door, the lights turn off. 

The room was in complete darkness, even Tawni's side, I couldn't see a thing. 

Achluphobia-Fear of darkness. 

"Chad?" I asked scared. 

"I'm still here Sonny" his cool breath was blown in my ear, it sent shivers of pleasure through me. He must of moved closer when the lights went out. 

"Chad will you promise not to laugh?" I whispered. 

Even in the darkness I could feel the confusion roll off him. "Sure" 

"I'm afraid of the dark" I heard quiet chuckles next to me. 

"You promised you wouldn't laugh" I shouted, annoyed. 

"Sorry, but aren't you a little old to be afraid of the dark?" 

"No, you can be afarid of the dark at any age" I grumbled, having him here wasn't that comforting, although the arguing has distracted me from the black room surrounding me. 

I gasped as I felt a hand on my arm. "It's just me" whispered Chad. 

Smiling, I decided to tease him. "Chad, that's not my arm" I smiled as his hand immediately flew off. 

"Sorry" he gushed shyly. Even in the darkness I could feel the heat flowing to his cheeks. 

"Kidding" I laughed. 

"What?" He shouted. 

"Well that shows you for thinking that being afraid of the dark is stupid for my age" 

"Well, just now I was trying to comfort you as an apology" 

"Really?" I whispered, I feel the need to be quiet in this, what I think to be, tender moment in the darkness. 

"Yeah" he whispered also. 

I felt my way in the dark to find him, my hands found his hair. 

"Stop messing up my hair" Chad grumbled like his normal conceited self. 

I ignored him as my hands slid down slowly, across his perfectly sculptered face, I lingered when my fingers touched his lips, they were so soft and I could feel the warm breath that he blew out onto my fingertips. 

My hands slid down more, across his neck and to the top of his chest, he sighed slightly in pleasure and I wondered if I had imagined it. 

This time, my hands strayed right as I slid my hand down his arm and into his hand. He automatically intwined our fingers and now it was my turn to sigh in bliss. 

"You know Munroe, the dark isn't so bad" 

"How so?" I questioned. 

"I think it's sort of romantic" 

"How is it romantic Chad? I can't even see you" 

"Yeah but that's the point, it's sort of mysterious and besides why do I want to see _your_ face?" He smirked. 

With my free hand I smacked him in the arm, well I think, It's hard to tell in the dark. "Jerk" I mumbled. 

"That's another good thing about the dark Munroe, you missed me" 

"How did I miss? I hit something" 

"Yeah, me" whined a feminine voice. 

"Tawni?" I asked shocked. 

Suddenly the lights turned back on and I spotted Tawni, holding her arm. 

"Did you lift cows or something in Wisconsin? You sure know how to punch" cried Tawni rubbing her arm with her hand; trying to soothe the pain. 

"What are you doing in here?" I asked ignoring her question. 

"Hello, earth to Sonny, it's my dressing room also." 

"Yeah but, you wasn't in here before the blackout, was you?" I was confused. 

"Actually I was, I was in my dressing room getting changed when all of a sudden you come rushing in here with Chad, so intrigued as to what you could possibly be doing I stayed but then there was this blackout and I couldn't see. When you started getting all romantic with Chad, I felt it was best if I tried to escape this room but only to be hit by you" she explained. 

"I wasn't getting romantic with Chad!" I denied, my voice going an octave higher. 

"Sure...and I can't believe I'm going to say this but...I'm sorry about your sister" She grumbled, directing her attention towards Chad who had remained silent. 

Chad looked slightly uncomfortable but smiled weakly anyway. "It's fine" he mumbled. 

"I can't believe I'm about to say this either, stupid Sonny for making me care but...I promise I won't mention any of what I saw today with anyone" Tawni added. 

"Thanks I guess" replied Chad. 

"Well I'm going to complain to Marshall about the blackout" smiled Tawni, flipping her hair, she walked away. 

"Ow!" Cried Chad as I hit him. 

"There, I didn't miss that time" I smiled. 

Chad rubbed his arm "Blondie was right, did you actually lift cows in Wisconsin?" 

"No, I didn't" I looked over at Chad's face and laughed. 

"What?" He asked. 

"Your hair" I chuckled, I really did mess up his hair, it wasn't its usual perfect self but it still suited him...it made him look more carefree or that he just got out of bed. 

Chad tried soothing his hair back down as he glared at me. 

"You shouldn't of called me ugly" I grinned. 

"I was joking" he smiled. 

"So you don't think I'm ugly?" I asked. 

"No" he blushed and walked out the room. 

Smiling I sat on my chair. 

Achluphobia-Only afraid of the dark if there's no Chad there to comfort you.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading, the next chapter is Arachnophobia...I'm sure you know what that fear is...Please review and tell me what you think xx**


	4. Arachnophobia

**Thanks to those who've reviewed my story so far, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance.  
**

* * *

I screamed once more as I burried my face into the cusion I was currently squeezing to death.

Why did mum have to go to work tonight? Why did I decide to watch a scary film? A film with spiders...

Eight legged Freaks, I know it's not really scary, it's sort of...fake. But the spiders are the size of trucks! I mean, there's so many and they're ugly and furry and...and...urgh! They're scary. Imagine a huge spider eating your cat, dog, yourself or anyone you know, it looks painful and...I shivered. This film has given me a weird tingly feeling as if I have spiders crawling all over me.

Chancing a look at the screen one more time, I spotted the giant Turantula approach the main character, it's too much. I hate spiders!

Arachnophobia-Fear of spiders.

I decided to turn the film of alltogether, never again shall I watch spider movies.

I still had a weird tingly feeling over me, maybe a shower would help?

I walked into the bathroom, glancing everywhere I went and watched where I stepped. You never know if trapdoor spiders will jump out on you and devour you. Good, I've made it to the bathroom safetly.

Gazing around the whole of the room, I was anxious and on edge. Suddenly I froze. There on my white bathroom wall was a blackish brownish dot.

A blood-curdling scream echoed throughout my apartment as I dashed out of my bathroom and into my bedroom.

Reaching for the phone shakily, I kept my feet off the floor as I huddled on my bed and watched the door carefully as if anything were to come in.

My fingers pressed speed dial two as I waited nervously.

"CDC here, what it do?"

"Chad!" I screamed breathlessly.

"Sonny? What's wrong?" He asked, confused.

"Chad, it's huge and fast, it's going to kill me!" I shouted down the phone, squeezing the contraption in desperation.

"What is? Sonny, what's trying to kill you?" He asked panicky.

"No time Chad, I need you before it's too late!" I cried.

"Ok, I'm on my way" He replied before he hang up.

I threw my phone onto my bed and I rolled myself up. All I had to do was wait, Chad would save me from the evil spider. I don't know why I would choose to call Chad, maybe I feel more protected around him?

A few agonizing minutes pass before a knock on my door was heard, beating rapidly against the wood. I jumped, scared and in shock, maybe the spiders all gathered and came here to eat me.

"Sonny!" Screamed a voice I recognised.

"Chad!" I called back, sighing in relief.

I sprinted to the door and flung it open. There stood Chad in all his glory.

"Sonny, what is trying to kill you?" He questioned, brushing past me and picked up an un-plugged lamp.

"It's in the bathroom" I whimpered.

Chad strode to the bathroom and cautiously stepped inside.

"I don't see anything in here"

Maybe the spider moved? Oh no! I ran to Chad's side and looked for the spider. No, it was still there.

"Chad, it's right there!" I pointed to the dot.

Chad squinted as he moved closer to inspect it.

Suddenly Chad laughed. "This is what you've made me come protect you from? Sonny it's a tiny house spider"

"Don't let it fool you Chad, it could double in size any minute now"

"Double in size? Oh, you've been watching eight legged freaks, haven't you?" He laughed harder.

"Chad it's not funny, I hate spiders...please get rid of it"

"Fine" he sighed, scooping up the spider in one swift motion, he walked over to the window, opened it and dropped the spider outside.

"Thanks Chad" I smiled, relaxing a bit more.

"I can't believe you Munroe, you made me drive all the way over here at eleven o'clock at night to get rid of the tiniest spider I have ever seen"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't wait for my mum to come home, Tawni would never touch it, Zora would but she wouldn't be able to come over, Nico and Grady...I don't know what to say about them"

"So, you're scared of spiders now...what aren't you afraid of?" He smirked as he remembered my previous phobias.

"Hey, there are a lot of things I'm not afraid off" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Really, Sonny, Really?"

"Yes Chad, really"

"Name one"

"Laughing"

"Pfft, I don't think there is a phobia of someone being afraid of laughing, it's stupid" he scoffed.

"Actually there is Chad, it's called Geliophobia and it's rude to make fun of peoples fears"

"Fine, I'll let you win this argument Munroe"

"Fine" I smiled.

"Good"

"Good" I laughed, we're fighting as usual. Honestly we haven't done this in a while and I've missed it.

"Well, I've got an early day tomorrow, so I need some sleep, see you tomorrow Sonny" Chad winked and walked outside my apartment.

A few seconds passed before the weird tingly feeling came back, I started getting paranoid again. What if there's more spiders in my house or what happens if the spider Chad just threw out got back in?

Running, I leapt on my bed as I grabbed my phone.

"What now, Munroe?" Asked an agitated Chad.

"Chad, can you come back, I need you to check for anymore spiders" I whispered, my eyes darting everywhere searching for any movements.

I heard a sigh from the other end of the line "You are unbelievable Munroe, fine, I'll be there in a minute" Chad once again hung up the phone.

After Chad had searched every spot in the house he stood in front of me. "All clear, no spiders anywhere, can I go now?" He asked yawning.

"I don't know Chad, are you sure you checked everywhere, spiders can move you know" I replied.

"Sonny, there's no spiders anywhere, trust me" groaned Chad.

"I don't feel right when you leave" I admitted.

"I'm not surprised, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, anyone would be dying for me to stay in their house" smirked Chad.

"I don't care if you're Chad Dylan Cooper, what I meant was, I get scared when I'm alone"

"So, you want me to wait with you until your mum gets back?" he offered.

"Yeah, but only if you want to, I don't want to force you or anything" I smiled sheepishly.

He snorted. "Do you hear yourself? I don't want to force you...Sonny, you'll be calling me as soon as I step outside that door, of course I'm staying...now when's your mum getting in?"

"Uh, in an hour or so" I mumbled.

"An hour! It's twelve o'clock already" he groaned. He stalked off into my bedroom and I followed, wondering what he was doing. He grabbed my duvet and pillow and walked back to the couch, placing them down onto it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Like I said, I need to get up early tomorrow, therefore needing sleep, if I can't leave you, then that means I'll have to stay" he replied, fluffing the pillow.

"But, that's my duvet" I whined.

"So? You should have a spare somewhere"

"No, I don't, just mine and my mums"

"Then use your mums"

"I can't Chad, if she comes back, she'll be tired and will need it, I can't steal it"

"Oh, that's a shame, night Sonny" he pulled the covers over himself, closing his eyes.

"Chad" I whined. I got no response.

"Chad, give me my covers" I tugged on the edge of the covers. No response.

"Chad, come on, where am I suppose to sleep?" I cried, tugging the covers harder. No response.

"Chad!" I screamed.

Suddenly he lifted the covers up, inviting me in. I blushed. "I can't sleep with you" I blushed harder.

"Well stop complaining, it's either this or the floor" he groaned, tired.

Sighing, I climbed in and snuggled into him.

"Night Chad" I smiled happily.

"Night" he grunted, falling asleep straight after.

I closed my eyes and didn't care what my mum would think, walking in to find her daughter sleeping with Hollywoods bad boy. I was perfectly content and best of all? There's no spiders.

Arachnophobia-I will never get over spiders but hopefully, I won't have to face them alone.

**

* * *

So that's that chapter, I hope you enjoyed this. I actually hate spiders myself, though I'm not as freaked out as Sonny, I can be in the same room as a spider but I would have to make sure it doesn't move, XD. Review and tell me what you think xx**


	5. Atychiphobia

**Hey, this is the next chapter...obviously. Big thanks to reviewers and readers so far and I hope you enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance.  
**

* * *

A few months have passed and Chad was beginning to become his old conceited jerk-face self again. Like right now, he was making rude comments about my cast in front of everyone in the Commissary.

"But the worst part about Chuckle City is that it's suppose to be _funny_-" Chad paused as he shivered at the word funny. "-But it's not" he finished, smirking.

"Oh please, it's funny and you're just saying that because you're afraid of us becoming more popular than your pointless drama." I retorted, glaring up at him from where I sat in my seat.

Chad snorted and looked at me and my cast disdainfully. "Please, like Chad Dylan Cooper is afraid of you clowns"

Standing up suddenly, the chair behind me pushed out as I made my way towards him. My cast hadn't said anything yet, usually if fights get like this, my cast lets me do the arguing.

"You should be, a lot of people prefer comedy's to drama's." I mimicked his smirk.

He rolled his eyes. "Those who have no brains"

"Well you have no brain but you prefer dramas."

"Please...Chad Dylan Cooper definitely has a brain, I'm that gifted, I have brains and devilishly handsome looks" he ran a hand through his blonde hair _slowly_ so he doesn't mess it up.

"You're so full of yourself!"

"At least I can act!"

"That's your comeback for everything and I can act!"

"No you can't"

"Yes I can, being funny doesn't just come naturally you know, well actually it does but I still act!"

"No you can't, in fact you're the worst actress in your little show" he smirked.

"Yes!" Smiled Tawni jumping up from her seat suddenly. When she saw the confused looks around her she sat back down. "I mean...Sonny can act"

Growing red in anger I glared at Chad but was slightly weakened when I gazed into his deep blue eyes, melting slightly. Only slightly. I hate Chad, I'm trying to be mad at him but I can't, in fact I'm the opposite of angry, I'm hurting, in pain. Is this what Chad really thinks of my acting? Am I a failure?

Atychiphobia-Fear of failure.

Well, I'll show Chad that I, Sonny Munroe, can act.

"Why am I here again?" Asked Chad bored.

"You're going to watch me perform on So Random" I smiled.

His eyes widened in shock. "You honestly think I would actually be willing to watch you prance around in funny outfits?" He raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Yes, I want to prove to you that making someone laugh like we do isn't so easy"

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, I don't want to be the one to break it to you but...People don't laugh _with_ you, they laugh _at_ you" he shook his head sympathetically.

"No they don't! Take that back"

"I can't lie to you Sonny, it's the truth"

"You lie to me all the time and it's not the truth!" I spat, crossing my arms in anger.

"You keep telling yourself that Munroe, now if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do than this" he gestured to the stage, he winked before turning around. I grabbed his arm and he froze.

"You just know that you won't be able to resist laughing when you watch us" I smiled.

Chad turned around sharply "I _definitely_ won't laugh" he sneered.

"You want a bet?"

"Bring it on Munroe"

"Fine" I stepped closer.

"Fine" Chad stepped closer

"Good" Closer.

"Good" Closer.

"Fine" Closer. My nose was literally inches from his own, a step closer and I could kiss those lips that look so inviting right now. I felt his warm breath on my face as he breathed heavily, caused from the heated argument.

"Fine" Chad whispered shakily, gulping slightly.

"Are you coming Sonny!" Shouted Tawni, stepping into the room, she stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted how close Chad and I were.

Blushing, Chad and I flew apart, red in the face and NOT from blushing...It's because we're angry, yeah...that's it, angry!

"Yeah" I squeaked.

"Sorry to-uh...interrupt" Tawni looked away as she made it back onto set. That was oddly out of character of her.

"Come on then Cooper, ready to be impressed" I pulled on his arm.

"Hardly" he retorted, following me onto the stage.

Atychiphobia-You never really want to fail...but sometimes, something makes you really want to prove yourself that much further than you can already achieve.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading, I don't think this is as good as the others personally so review and tell me what _you_ think of the chapter and the whole story so far. :D**

**P.S: Who else can't wait for Falling for the falls Part 2? *Squeals girlish screams of excitement* ...That is all.**


	6. Noctiphobia

**Hey, so the next chapter is up :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance.**

* * *

It's the night, just so quiet and dark. Night, where predators choose to hunt. Night, a lot more scarier than day. The night, when you're walking home in the dark and you just can't help but feel as if someone or something's there...

Noctiphobia-Fear of the night.

I, Sonny Munroe, am currently whooshing down the dark streets of California alone, the night's a lot colder than the day and I forgot a jacket. Shivering, I tried pacing faster, my eyes flickering everywhere, what if there's some crazy murderer hanging around? Why did I choose to take the shortcut? Sure my original route would take a lot longer but at least there's people! I can't see anything around at all. Just the narrow path lit up from the glow of the moon and the one-off chance of there being a lamp post that flickers on and off.

I got my car back; fully repaired, but I still have Amaxophobia, the only reason I was fine that one day was because Chad was there, even when my mum offered giving me a lift to the studio, I declined. I don't like cars, I've been walking every day for the past few months. Could I get a bus maybe? No, that's like an even bigger car.

Asking Chad for a lift everyday is definitely out of the question. Although he has his occasional sweet moments, he's still the same old jerk he's always been.

Shivering once more, I hugged myself tightly, for the warmth...and the comfort.

I gazed at the full moon, it somehow makes the setting even more scary. I mean, you always have something bad happening on a full moon in movies.

Stopping suddenly, I looked ahead. There was no light source, trees blocked out the moon and no lamp posts were anywhere in sight. It looked like my very own horror movie and I was the star.

Should I just call my mum and risk getting in a car? I'd rather be in a car accident and survive with few injuries than being chopped to pieces by a crazed person.

I heard a car from the distance and I started making my way again, almost jogging down the road.

The car slowed down beside me and I tried moving faster. My heart was beating rapidly and I heard it's rhythmic beating loud in my ears, my gut was twisting and churning as all my blood drained from my face. _Please don't be a murderer, please don't be a murderer, please don't be a-_

"Sonny?"

_-Chad?_ What was he doing here? I froze in my tracks as I gazed in those hypnotic blue eyes.

"What are you doing walking alone in an abandoned street at night?" Chad asked, sincerly. Panic swam in his blue orbs.

"I'm walking home" I shivered, hugging myself tighter.

"Get in, I'll take you home"

I glanced at his car, then around the secluded area and dashed straight into his car, warmth surrounding me. I felt a whole lot safer.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"So what are doing walking around these places when I know for a fact you got your car back" he took off in his car.

"Chad, I have Amaxophobia, remember?"

He glanced at me shocked.

"I thought I cured it"

I laughed slightly. "Chad, you can't cure my phobia of cars, I don't think you ever will"

"Why were you not afraid last time I was giving you a lift? What about now, you aren't clutching onto anything, you look relaxed." He stated.

"Your presence distracts me"

If he wasn't driving, I swear he would've popped his collar. Instead he settled for a smirk.

"Well, what can I say? CDC can do that to the ladies, I mean look at me, who wouldn't get distracted by this handsome face?"

"Pfft, I didn't mean it in a good way" I lied, my voice going that tiny bit higher.

"Sure you didn't, It's ok Sonny, no girl can resist me, you're no exception to that matter"

"What! No way, You distract me with your conceitedness Chad, I'm too mad to notice my fear" I snapped, glaring at him.

His smirk dropped, then reappeared a few seconds later.

"Didn't look like you were mad at me the first time I gave you a lift"

My eyes narrowed more as I shook my head angrily, what was I meant to say to that?

"Well we're here" smiled Chad suddenly.

My head snapped up as I took in my apartment, I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door.

"Thanks Chad" I smiled before closing the door and ran upto my apartment door.

Taking one glance at Chad, I noticed the moonlight made him look like an angel and I almost snorted at the idea. His hair shone brightly as his skin looked pale but...beautiful. His features stood out and he looked serene, my protector. I gazed at the moon and smiled.

Full moons aren't just for scary movies, they can also be romantic. With the thought in mind, I stepped inside my apartment grinning happily.

Noctiphobia-Don't go out on your own in an unoccupied spot and you'll be fine.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading, the next chapter is going to be Somniphobia, anyone know what fear that is?**

**Please review and tell me what you think xx**


End file.
